Freddy's Amazing Circus
Freddy's Amazing Circus is the first stage in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. It includes nights 1-5. It includes two doors with door lights, a window, cameras, and a Freddy Fazbear mask that can fool all he animatronics except for Freddy. Animatronics *Freddy Fazbear *Cassie *Jack *Claudia *Hilary Nights Night 1 "Uh, hello? Hello? Oh, hi. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear Land, umm, new night guard whats-your-name... Anyways, as you may have heard, the park is supposed to close down within the next thirty days, but the animatronics are... Resisting deactivation. Especially at night. Well, there's one key to each section of the park. The only problem is, at night, the animatronics mysteriously steal the keys. So, you're probably thinking, 'why can't you just get the keys during the day?' Well... Anybody who tries to take those keys at any time of the day... Well... Let's move on to a lighter subject, shall we? At night, the animatronics move, although you may have already figured that out... They don't tell you that stuff in the job description. My twin brother one worked at one of those Freddy Fazbear's Pizza restaurants a while ago... We try not to speak of him after... Umm, yeah. That lighter subject thing isn't really working. Anyways, we've figured out how to make the animatronics stop charging, but until we get the keys to other sections, we can only make the ones in this section of the park stop charging. It'll take, say, five nights before the animatronics in each section deactivate. By the way, the only real reason we had to hire you was to make sure the animatronics don't escape. Could be a problem. You see you have doors on your left and right sides, a window in front of you, door lights, a camera, and a Freddy Fazbear mask in case an animatronic gets inside. I don't think it will fool Freddy, though, because there's only one... Only one Freddy animatronic... Yeah, only one... Only three animatronics- namely Freddy, Cassie, and Hilary- should attack you until... Oh! Right! Two animatronics, Jack and Claudia, will only become active if the music box in the Prize Corner is unwound. You can't really rewind it, though. You can only stop them from unwinding the box. Who came up with that? That's a terrible idea, right? Anyways, Freddy will be the only real problem, even if Claudia and Jack are activated. He, uh, doesn't attack too much though, so the chances of death here are rare as gold. May be exaggerating a bit there, but... Okay, that should be it. Talk to you tomorrow. Have a good time here in the 'Freddy's Amazing Circus' section! Good night!" - Phone Guy's speech on Night 1 The animatronics that are active on Night 1 are Cassie, Jack, Claudia (when the music box is unwound), and rarely Hilary. Night 2 "Hello again! Oh, sorry, did I scare you? It's me... It's just me... It's always been me, it will always be me... Umm, there's no reason why I sound so nervous... The animatronics are starting to be less active, so, good job! Oh, by the way, you may have seen Hilary the Hippo already. You know, the big one in the top hat that isn't Freddy? Well, yeah... Bad news. She always comes through the door on your right, and being the biggest animatronic, she can break down the door. I know she probably didn't if you've already seen her, but she probably will start being more active. In the case of Hilary breaking down the door, you'll have to put on your Freddy mask. If you ever see her in the hallway, just go ahead and put on your Freddy mask and keep the door open! After all, those doors won't be able to be replaced right away, allowing any animatronic to run in at any second. The only animatronics I know who can run through that door are Jack, Hilary, and Freddy, but when Hilary exits, she always takes the exit on the left, so, whenever you see Hilary, just open both doors and put on the mask. She should eventually go back to her attraction, which I think is called 'Hilary's Hippo Cars,' one of those bumper car attractions. Only Claudia and Cassie can only be active while she's out, I think, so, watch out for them, too. Oh, also, don't leave the doors closed or the mask on for too long or Freddy will crawl through the vents and come through to your office and kill you. We don't know why the animatronics don't just climb through the vent, but there's no point in having a vent door... We used to have one, but Freddy got Hilary's help- after taking a while for Hilary to get through them- and she smashed the vents. Now the vents are Hilary-sized due to dents in the vents. Good night, and I may or may not have been lying about the animatronics being less active..." -Phone Guy's speech on Night 2 On Night 2, Hilary, Claudia, Jack (after unwinding the music box), and rarely Cassie are active. Night 3 "Hey! Me again! Freddy should be out tonight, by the way, but his cameras are malfunctioning, so you should be able to block him with the Freddy mask for tonight only. Also, I don't know why I didn't tell you this earlier, but if your computer power runs out, your doors may start not being able to be closed or opened. Animatronics like to tamper with things when they aren't being watched. You know, the history of Fazbear Entertainment is actually very interesting. It started out as Fredbear Entertainment back in 1962. They changed the name after the original restaurant, Fredbear's Family Diner, closed down in 1977. My brother and I loved that place. His favorite animatronic was Foxy. The place reopened in 1987 and stayed open for three weeks... Long story that I'll tell you later. The latest restaurant stayed open for about two months, somewhere around 1997. I think they payed under minimum wage- well, it was a lower budget restaurant- which got the restaurant shut down. Freddy Fazbear Land opened two years ago. It's closing down now, unfortunately, because of... Things. Fazbear Entertainment is expected to shut down in eight years. I know, that's planning a bit far ahead, right? Well, good luck, anyways." - Phone Guy's speech on Night 3 On Night 3, all the animatronics are active, but Freddy can be blocked by the Freddy mask for this night only. Night 4 "What are you doing there? It's your night off, remember? Luckily, none of the animatronics are active tonight, so you can just leave and- Oh, never mind, the animatronics are active. Freddy's camera has been reactivated. Umm... Cassie and Claudia are going to come through the top vent tonight. Be glad, because there's a metallic plate in your room that you can use to block them... The only bad thing about that is that you'll have to use both of your hands, so you can't really do anything while lifting it up. Of course, they'll be gone in about five seconds, so it won't be too hard, right? If Freddy tries to come through the vents... I'm sorry to tell you this, but he'll make it. Umm... Try not to die. I'm not good at giving advice." - Phone Guy's speech on Night 4 On Night 4, all the animatronics are active, but Cassie and Claudia come through the top vent. Night 5 "Honestly, I didn't think you would make it to the fifth night. It doesn't happen that often. Freddy will be your biggest problem tonight, so make sure to avoid him at all costs. I'm serious. If you thought last night was a problem, you'll have even more trouble tonight. Cassie and Claudia are coming back through the normal location they come from again, and all six animatronics should deactivate at the end of the night. Uh, sorry, did I say six? I meant five. You'll be able to get the key to the next location to work for your next five nights. By the way, there are signs of something... Strange... So you might want to check the top vent occasionally. Might be nothing. Anyways, talk to you tomorrow! Hope you have a not lethal night!" - Phone Guy's speech on Night 5 This is the last night in Freddy's Amazing Circus. All the animatronics are active on this night, and there are extremely rare chances of Bonnie appearing as well, who appears in the top vent. At the end of the night, the doors open, and Freddy crawls through, slowly deactivating, and leaving the key. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Games